


Shines Like Silver

by LetsGoStealAFanfic



Category: Leverage
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Swearing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoStealAFanfic/pseuds/LetsGoStealAFanfic
Summary: A small look at the domestic life of Parker, Eliot, and Hardison after the series.





	Shines Like Silver

It had been six months since the Last Goodbye, and Parker, Hardison, and Eliot has settled into a routine at the brewpub. They had all moved into the loft upstairs, redesigning it to meet their needs specifically. 

After a few weeks, Eliot had finally admitted to himself and them that he loved them. It had taken him trying to seduce them with meals before he realized that they needed a more direct approach.

“Dammit Hardison!” Eliot snapped after they misinterpreted his tenth romantic dinner. “I’m trying to flirt with you two!”

“I- uh- I knew that. Of course, I knew that.” Hardison blinked at Eliot, revealing with every bit of his body language that he had no idea.

“Why are you flirting? I thought we were already dating?” Parker continued eating her dinner and watched the two of them.

“Why? Babe babe why would you think that?”

“‘Till my dying day’? What Eliot said when he promised to stay? It sounded like when you and I started dating.”

“It kinda was,” Eliot admitted, studying her before looking at Hardison again. “I’m here as long as you’ll have me.”

“I mean, damn man you’re good looking as hell and I wouldn’t mind getting with that,” Hardison gestures at Eliot. “But I didn’t know either of you were open to that sort of thing.”

“Hardison, tell me one damn time we’ve been normal?”

“Yeah, I want to have both of my boys by my side always.”

“Alright! Alright!” Hardison threw his arms up in surrender before grinning at them. “Does this mean I can kiss you now Eliot?”

Eliot leaned over the table and pulled Hardison into a kiss. When he pulled away Hardison was staring at him with stars in his eyes. He smiled at Hardison before turning to Parker and doing the same.

“So, uh, now we’re dating? For real?” Hardison asked, snapping himself out of his shock.

“Yeah of course,” Parker ate another bite of her dinner. “Anyway, I’ve got a case.”

After that conversation, Parker broke into Eliot’s apartment and brought his things back to the brewpub. Hardison turned his and Parker’s king sized bed into a double king, with enough room for all of them to sleep comfortably.

Slowly the loft started feeling more and more like a home, rather than a house. All of them adding personal touches to it, Paker adding several zip lines through the rafters, Hardison reworking the original workspace to be more aligned with his personal preferences, and Eliot had more hidden weapons through the house than anyone else knew about.

Eliot tried to keep the interior decorating from being to crazy but he had such a hard time saying no to them that when Parker wanted to paint the walls purple and orange while Hardison wanted to put posters up on every wall Eliot just let them do it. He did insist that they keep it locked down to one room, and he just tried not to look at the walls whenever he had to sit in the living room.

Once they all settled their routine was pretty relaxed. Eliot ran the brewpub during the day, Hardison worked on finding them clients online and through people who came into the pub, and Parker worked with them both in equal turns. They all also had side projects within the city, so they didn’t get too caught up in just the job. Hardison ran a bookstore/computer center, where he could work with kids and underprivileged people to learn basic computer skills and get free books. Eliot taught people how to cook in the brewpub, offering free classes for anyone who wanted to learn. And Parker spent her time working with kids who had been in juvie, teaching them how to make better decisions with who they worked with.

Every night when they didn’t have a client, Eliot made them a late dinner and they ate in their private dining room while talking about what they had done throughout the day. Slowly the walls started coming down, everyone became more comfortable with each other and their own backgrounds. 

“And that was the best birthday present I ever got!” Parker finished her story with a wave of her arm, looking at the adoring and confused faces of her boyfriends.

“But babe, when’s your birthday?” Hardison asked, exchanging a look with Eliot.

“Sometime during the year.” Parker hesitated for a second before looking at them both and smiling. 

“Hey, how crazy is that,” Eliot spoke up. “Mine too.”

“And mine. We all have birthdays, we should all pick a month then and that’s our birthday month. I call dibs on April, it’s my favorite.”

“October! I want October!” Parker grinned.

“How about I take August,” Eliot said leaning back in his seat.

“Perfect!” Hardison clapped his hands together and stood up. “I got the dishes today.”

Eliot watched him go with a fond smile, before looking over at Parker and noticed her studying him. She smiled at him briefly before standing up and grabbing some dishes to take to Hardison. Eliot watched them both go and thought for another minute before getting up and going to their shared room.

It was hard to keep things a secret or hidden from a hacker and a thief, but they knew that respecting each other's boundaries was key for this relationship to work. Eliot had a secret compartment that was hidden behind a panel in the wall by his side of the bed. He knew it was safe from prying eyes because his partners knew better than to pry. When they wanted to know something, and he was ready to tell them, they would know.

Eliot opened the compartment and pulled out a small box, sitting with his legs crossed and holding the box. He took a deep breath before opening the box, revealing six sets of earrings. Three sets of studs and three types of hoops. He hesitated for another moment before pulling out the smallest set of silver studs and putting them in his ears. He shook his hair out again before closing the box and putting it away.

“Eliot? Where did you go man?” Hardison called from downstairs.

“I’m upstairs, I’ll be down in a second!” Eliot stood up and shook out his hair one more time before walking downstairs to where they were. Parker was laying on the couch while Hardison was bringing out desserts from the kitchen. Eliot walked over to where Parker was sprawled and sat behind her on the back of the sofa. Hardison sat under Parker’s head and balanced a tray of desserts on her stomach.

“Alright, so who gets to pick out the movie tonight?”

“Can’t we watch Beauty and the Geek?” 

“Parker, babe, please we can’t watch that every night. Can’t we watch anything else?”

“Fine,” Parker looked up at Eliot and paused, her eyes zooming in on his ears immediately. “Eliot should pick tonight.”

“I pick Beauty and the Geek.” Eliot reached down and squeezed Parker’s knee, giving her a grin. She grinned back before leaning against Hardison and poking his head. 

“Y’all are in conspiracy and it just ain’t fair.” Hardison shook his head in frustration before turning on the show and playing with Parker's hair. She relaxed back into his stomach, and as she relaxed Eliot slipped down onto the couch and pulled her legs into his lap. Hardison threw one arm over the back of the couch and rested his hand on Eliot’s shoulder.

After an hour of Beauty and the Geek, Parker was sound asleep in their lap and Eliot was starting to doze off. Eliot was still aware enough to watch as Hardison changed the TV to Star Trek, grinning lazily as Hardison got excited about the episode that was on. He watched part of the show, slipping in and out of sleep throughout the episode until he finally fell into a deeper sleep.

When Eliot woke up it was to Parker’s face three inches away from his own face, as she crouched next to the couch.

“Dammit Parker!” Eliot groaned, closing his eyes again and rubbing his face.

“How long have your ears been pierced?”

“What?”

“You put earrings in last night but you didn’t leave long enough to pierce them, so you haven’t been wearing earrings. So how long have they been pierced and why don’t you wear them all the time?” Parker kept pestering so Eliot finally opened his eyes again and sat up.

“Where’s Hardison?”

“Downstairs. C’mon tell me.” Parker poked Eliot everywhere she could reach until he batted her hands away and gave her a look.

“I got them pierced in an act of rebellion against my dad when I was sixteen. When I joined the military I stopped wearing them, military dress code and everything. And then when I got into private contracting I refused to wear them because it made for an easy target.”

“And now you’re going to wear them again?” Parker reached out and poked the earring, smiling at it.

“As long as we’re home, I enjoy wearing them.”

“They’re pretty,” Parker stood up and sat back down on the couch next to him. She pushed his hair back from his ear and studied the earing closer.

“Thank you Parker,” He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and grinned. “Wanna mess with Hardison?”

“Of course.”

“He didn’t notice them yet, so let’s see how long it takes him to notice and then just tell him that I’ve always had them.”

“Ooooh yes.” Parker jumped up and pulled him up with her. “C’mon he’s downstairs making breakfast.”

“You- You let him near my kitchen? Dammit, Hardison!” Eliot ran towards the kitchen, getting there just in time to see the stove catch fire and Hardison start swearing.

“Shit! Damn stove never does what I want it to!” Hardison grabbed the nearby fire extinguisher and started putting out the flames.

“Dammit, Hardison what the fuck did you do to my kitchen!?”

“Oh! Hey Eliot, good morning.” Hardison stared at Eliot with poorly masked guilt on his face.

“Hardison, what the fuck?”

“I, uh, I was trying to make you a nice breakfast. For you and Parker.”

“Then why is the kitchen on fire.”

“I’m not actually sure. It was fine and then there were flames.”

“New rule. You aren’t allowed in the upstairs kitchen without a lot of supervision. Me or another chef from the pub.” Eliot grabbed the pan filled with a smoking mess and dumped it in the sink to deal with later. “Now, how about we go shower and then go get donuts.”

“Have I ever told you I love you, Eliot?” Hardison moved across the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Eliot’s shoulders.

“Nope.” Eliot wrapped his arms around Hardison's waist and grinned up at him.

“Uh, what?” Hardison blinked at him in confusion.

“You’ve never told me you loved me before. If the first time you want to do it is over donuts that’s fine.”

“Aw hell no. I have to do that right. Something romantic and not in the middle of our smoking kitchen because you promised me donuts.” Hardison pulled back from Eliot to look into his eyes.

“C’mon.” Parker poked her head into the kitchen. “I want donuts and a shower.”

“Wrong, wrong order Parker.”

“Fine, I guess we could shower before we get the donuts.” Parker turned and walked out of the room, already peeling herself out of her clothes to shower. Hardison and Eliot exchanged looks before hurrying after her.

Their shower ran longer than originally planned, but eventually, they made it out and to the nearby coffee shop. They were all sitting outside of the shop enjoying the sun and their treats when Hardison looked at Eliot and choked on his coffee.

“What? Are? Those!?” Hardison coughed out between gasping breaths as he tried to get the liquid out of his lungs. 

“What?” Eliot and Parker looked around trying to figure out what bothered him so much.

“In your ears?” Hardison pointed at them, still wiping the coffee away from his mouth.

“My earrings? Hardison, I’ve always had these.”

“Bullshit!”

“Sure he has, haven’t you notice?”

“Nu-uh, fuck off with that bullshit. I’ve done all your IDs, I would have noticed if you had earrings.”

“You know you’re right, but I’ve also had them in for about eighteen hours now so it did take you a while to notice them.” Eliot handed Hardison more napkins and grinned at him.

“How long have you had them pierced?”

“Since I was a sixteen-year-old rebel.”

“Damn man.” Hardison stood up and walked over to look at his ears. “I like them, do you have many other types of earrings?”

“Only a few.” Eliot put up with the poking and prodding with a long-suffering look.

“C’mon man, I’ve seen the other jewelry you wear. We could get you some cool earrings to match the bracelets and necklaces you wear.”

“I mean-”

“Ooh! Could we go steal some? I know a really rich asshole who is just begging to be robbed of his jewelry.” Parker interrupted Eliot, getting excited.

“Sure babe, whatever you want.”

“Do I get a say?” Eliot asked, glaring at both of them.

“Nope!” Parker chirped, glancing around before standing up. “Alright let’s go. I wanna get him earrings.”

“I will only wear earrings that were purchased!” Eliot called after her before throwing his head back and groaning. “How many stolen earrings am I going to have to hide?”

“Dude you’re fucked,” Hardison laughed and stood up as well. “Good luck.”

“Tell me you’re going to at least buy some?”

“Sure man, if it’ll make you feel better.” Hardison waited until Eliot stood up before throwing an arm around his shoulder and grabbing their trash to throw away. Eliot glanced up at him and at the quickly disappearing back of their girlfriend, feeling a strong surge of affection and trust for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed my first story!!! Comments and Kudos are my lifeblood! <3


End file.
